legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Bamos, Knight of Darkness
"The legend of Bamos is the legend of Ogaji. One can not end without the other." ~Bamos, Doomsday Samuel Shadorn, '''AKA '''Bamos, the Knight of Darkness, and the Dark One, is the first major antagonist of the Milo's Adventures saga in the Legends of Ogaji. He first obtained his status after the Tragedy of Bamos, when he opened up a book of Magic that held the cursed power of Darius the Creator. He would go on to purge Ogaji, and cause the Extinction of Elemental Masters, and then start the Prophesy of the Hero of Light. He would be defeated many times throughout Milo's Adventures, and was finally killed in Doomsday, but then ressurrected briefly in Closing the Circles. Background Early Life Samuel Shadorn was born to two elemental masters (unknown elements) but Samuel didn't have any powers. All his life he wished he was special in some way. One day he arrived home from Knight academy to see his home was burnt to the ground because of a fire, that killed his parents. After this he became insane, all he wished was to bring them back. He opened up every dark magic book he could find and practiced every spell. He became a sorcerer, and a pretty good one. The only problem was that he could never find a spell that would bring back the dead. He became well known for being able to do strange things, like inflicting pain on a person just by looking at them, or making objects levitate. He spent most of his time in libraries all over the world searching for an answer, until one day he met a girl named Bella. He saw her everyday in the same library and he fell in love. After many years of dating, Bella inherited her parents fortune and mansion. They had many books there so she let Samuel look through them. After this he spent most of his time there, and barely talked to Bella. Bella became upset so as a way to lure him out she purposely got herself lost in the woods.Samuel tried to find her but he never found her alive as she had been eaten by wolves. After this Samuel became lucid, he began practicing forbidden spells, and other horrible magic. One day he found a spell that he thought would do whatever he wanted it to, he used it and was never the same again. Unbeknownst to Samuel, the book he opened was the same book that the original creator, Darius, was sealed in ancient Ogaji. Samuel had released the hispirit and it engulfed him. He became a being of pure darkness… Samuel Shadorn was no more. He was now a knight of darkness. He became known as Bamos: The Dark Lord. Bamos would go on to purge the Elemental Masters in an attempt to destroy Ogaji's guardians and become it's supreme ruler. Bamos used the full extent of his power to kill and curse almost every remaining Master to stop them from interfferring with him. Because of this, his power was diminished greatly, and went into hiding to grow an army for his return one day. Milo's Adventures ''The Hero of Light'' Bamos returned to Ogaji to find that there was one surviving Elemental Master, and he had passed on his power to his son, Milo. Bamos sent one of his monsters, the Shape Shifter, to destroy his house and kill him. Unfortunatly, Milo wasn't home, setting off the events leading to Milo's creation of Team Waters. From then on, Bamos and his monsters continued to try and stop Team Waters from reuniting the rest of the Elemental Masters, and failed, until the final battle. He and the rest of his monsters came together and destroyed Team Waters right in Nayru's lake, but they paid the price. Nayru parted the clouds of the heavens and recited the Prophecy of the Hero of Light, spooking Bamos and his minions, and sending him into hiding. ''The Light Knight'' Bamos returned to Ogaji early before the rise of the Hero of Courage, and joined Mojo and Belkoff in their attack on the Royal Palace. Since then, he stayed relatively in the shadows for the majority of his return, but when his powers started to dwindle from lack of use, he needed to find a way to preserve it. He made up a plot to steal the Silver FangBlade, a mystical item that is used to restore weakened power. The only way to get this however, was to enter a doubles tournament. Since all of the previous villains either left Bamos or died, Bamos was alone, and had nobody to enter with. Unable to steal it because of his lack of powers, he adopted a boy, Lukas, to enter with him. Unfortunately for him, Lukas became attached to his adoptive father, and did whatever he was told because he trusted him greatly. When the Ninja caught wind of Bamos' plan, they also entered the tournament. The tournament ensued, and Bamos and his son defeated the Ninja, and Bamos took the FangBlade, and regained all of his former power. Now at full strength, he abandoned his son, kidnapped the Ninja and took their powers. He became a supreme ruler of Ogaji- even if for only a little while. During this time, the Ninja and other civilians became slaves, monsters roamed the island, and Bamos created his Watchers, a gang of minions lead by the cursed Masters of Gravity and Sound. Eventually, with the help of a new ally, the Ninja regained their Elemental Powers and defeated Bamos, thus turning Ogaji back into it's rightful state, and sending his Watchers into hiding. Bamos was weak now, and he needed a way to get even stronger. He entered the Temple of Time, and stole the Staff of Wishes to be more powerful. He found the Ninja, and attacked them. Even with his new power, he was still easily beaten by them. Right before Timothy was able to deliver the final blow, Bamos was murdered by his son (who now goes by Serces) was upset that he abandoned him, and stole the Book of Shadows, to become the next Master of Shadows. . . ''Last Light'' Bamos was resurrected by his son soon after Serces learned of the rise of the Hero of Power. He was reborn as a half-man/ half cybernetic creature. He was dubbed "Cyber Bamos" (which sounded familiar to Bamos, but he could not remember why. It was because back in The Light Knight, Pythor created an army of bad-guys, including Cyber Bamos, a version of him from the future.) Serces used Bamos merely as an extra weapon against the Ninja, and Bamos felt like he was capable of much more. So, with the help of one of the Twins of Time, Garanah, he was brought back to his original self by use of the newly reformed Time Temporal. Soon after, Bamos made plans to finally get revenge on the Ninja, so with the powers of the Time Temporal, he created evil doppelgangers of the Ninja to kidnap them and bring them to his island so he could kill them himself. When this plan failed, he killed the doppelgangers and threw them in the Temple of Time, then used the Time Temporal to create dragons to guard the whole island. Somehow, in some disaster, Bamos was transformed into a half man/ half dragon creature. . . out of fear and weakness, he fled the island. Needing somewhere to go, and some way to turn back to normal, he entered the Temple of Time in search of some sort of artifact that would help him. He found the Ring of Magic, and used It to transform back to normal. On his way out of the Temple he heard his son come in, and hid behind a wall... he found out that Serces too was searching for the Ring. When his back was turned, Bamos used the ring to curse his son where he stood, and made him unable to move from that spot. He left the Temple now, ready to destroy the Ninja, and with the Ring, created an evil clone of Chrome he called: "The Edge" He gave his creation the powers of the ring, but it was still not strong enough against the combined powers of the ninja. Chrome ended up stealing the powers of the ring from Edge, and Bamos was forced to flee. Bamos was swamped on how to destroy the Ninja. He refused to take matters into his own hands, and so, he went after Master Cheng for help. He met with Cheng, on his abandoned island, and tricked him into starting a Tournament of Elements. Cheng did this, but was unable to steal any powers due to G being too snoopy, and figuring everything out. So, with the Ninja hot on his tail, Cheng had to find another way to steal Elemental Power, as to not anger Bamos. Cheng stole the Time Temporal and traveled to several different universes and timelines, and finally had the full capabilities of all the Elemental Masters. . . The Ninja chased Cheng throughout the universe, until finally they returned to Ogaji, but Cheng was missing. Hours after their return, Cheng returned (with his staff strangely no longer glowing with power) and fought the ninja and he is killed. Bamos meanwhile met with Cheng immediately after he returned, and Cheng handed over all of the Elemental Power, making Bamos all powerful. . . After Cheng's death, Bamos is chased by a dragon he is unable to kill, and he is eaten alive by it. Because of his status, he did not die, but was severely scarred. He then concentrated all of his power, and broke through the dragon. Now, a mutilated Bamos enters an abandoned factory and turns it on, and hops on the assembly line. The machines move him all around, and attack robotic armor to him. He finally hops off the line newly rebuilt, with cybernetic wings and a droid's eye. He was now the true Cyber Bamos, and not the one his son made for him. He leaves the factory, and goes to the Temple of Time, ready to let Serces out, if he helps him. When he reaches the Temple, he finds that Serces is not alone in there. The doppelganger of Jay he created did not die, and stayed in the temple waiting for Bamos. When Bamos used a spell to reawaken his son, he missed and hit Jay, causing him to come alive again. The evil Jay, (who goes by "Prime Jay") gave Bamos the same curse used on Serces, and left him stuck in the basement of the Temple... Due to the spell being performed by an inexperienced spell-caster, the curse placed on Bamos did not last long, and he awoke just in time to see Link return to Ogaji. Bamos catches Link off guard, and kidnaps him. He wipes his memory, using the power of Mind, and tells Link that he is his son, and he must protect him from the "evil ninja." He goes with him to fight the Ninja, but Link regains his memory, and together they defeat Bamos, and rip the cybernetic wings off his back. Bamos, still persistent to win, attacks Link with his elemental power he stole, and Link uses the Triforce to beat him, and Bamos explodes. The energy that came off him rebounded onto Link, and he dropped his swords and was killed. . . the Ninja took note when they returned to the cite that the powers Bamos stole never returned to their masters, and one of Link's swords was missing. Soon after the dilemma, the Ninja return home and Kaitlin (after unlocking her True Potential), knocks over many ancient artifacts, including the Flute of Power that Anti-Milo was sealed in, and a sword she had not seen before that released a cloud of what seemed like golden smoke from it. The smoke actually, was the spirit of Bamos. After being killed by Link, he possessed one of his swords, and became a spirit of the sword. With his new form, he broke into the Temple of Time and stole the Dominion Rod, a device used for possessing statues, and used it on a stone monster guarding something... it was a gem of Darkness, that possessed his old powers. After fighting the Ninja for a moment, he retrieved his powers and returned to his primal form (even still as a spirit of the sword) and escaped the Temple, leaving the Ninja there to fight the stone monster. He exits the Temple to find his son waiting for him, claiming that it was time they ended their feud, and so they battle. Serces realizes that if he steals his power, then Bamos will be eradicated, because he is a pure spirit... He absorbs his father into him, killing him... ''Doomsday'' Bamos was revived in Doomsday by Genesis, for his army of villains. Bamos was bitter that he was once again a minion to someone else, and formed a mutiny with a few of the original villains from the Hero of Light. He made a plan with them to destroy Genesis with the elemental power he still had, and become the true ruler of Ogaji. He felt that since the prophesy began with him, it should end with him. The mutiny did not last for long, because after being caught by Genesis, he and the others were murdered in front of the other villains to set an example of. Closing the Circles After his empire of darkness was collapsed in The Light Knight, Bamos' Watchers went into hiding to wait for a time when their master would need them again. After 2 months of Bamos being dead, and no sign of him returning, they united together once again and forged a plan for his return. They hunted down the Masks of the Gods, and used the three of them to resurrect their fallen Lord. The remaining Elementa Masters were too late to stop them, and Bamos successfully returned. He took control of G's base in the Temple of Hera, and sought out to become all powerful, and take Kaitlin's Golden Light. The Ninja were able to stop him, and finally kill him when G (who was in control of the Golden Light briefly) concentrated all of his power in one place, and disintegrated Bamos out of existence. His Element of Darkness rose from where he last stood, and shot up into the heavens to at last find a new master. . . Ogaji: Origins ''Fire 'N Ice'' Bamos appears in Fire 'N Ice in the flashback portion. He appears as the Dark One, and the leader of his Dark Army. Bamos appears briefly in the first and last episodes instructing Anti-Milo and the Shape-Shifter what to do. His minions defy his orders and he is absent for the chapter until the finale when he returns to take his minions back Personality Traits As a young child, Samuel was constantly jealous of those around him with elemental power. He was jealous of his parents, and he was hell bent on becoming someone important. After his parents died, he was regretful that he didn't spend more time with them because he focused too much on getting power. Since then, he became a great sorcerer, and a knight of the Royal Family. But when Bella died, he became furious, and practiced the worst of the worst spells. After his transformation to evil, he was constantly looking for some way to become more powerful, and he held constant grudges that he would aim to get revenge on people for all the time. Age Bamos was around 27 when he made his transformation to evil. A few years later, the Extinction of the Elemental Masters occurred, and that lasted around 6 years. All of Milo's Adventures and Closing the Circles timeline together is around 59 years. All together, Bamos' age could be estimated to be about 95 years old when he died. Relationships Bamos had the same relationship with everyone he met after his turn to evil. He saw everyone as beneath him, and even if they were on his side, they were merely pawns to the grand scheme of his plans. He saw the ninja as merely insects that got in his way from time to time. Appearance Young adult- as a young adult, Bamos had long unkempt black hair that he wore down. When he began practicing dark magic, his eyes glowed black. Knight of Darkness- in his first "primal" form, Bamos was a being of pure dark magic that had a black cape and a black knights helmet. He had no face. Cyber Bamos- Cyber Bamos consisted of half dark magic, half cybernetics Dragon form- In his dragon form, dragon parts replaced the cybernetics with dragons wings Cyber Dragon Bamos- an upgrade to the dragon form with cybernetic pieces and new cyber wings. Spirit of the Sword- His spirit form was directly the same as the sword he possessed. He had shimmering green stone legs to match the blade, and black and gold face and clothes to match the hilt Resurrected- He appeared the same as his primal form, but wore a black mask made out of the same materials as the Masks of the Gods. Weapons * Sword of Darkness * Sword of Spirits * Dominion Rod Powers and abilities Bamos possessed the Element of Darkness, and the power of dark magic. Darkness is not as much physical darkness, rather than spiritual darkness that he uses to destroy and become all powerful. Notes * Bamos was originally called "The Dark One" in early versions of the Hero of Light ** Additionally, he was not as important as he becomes Category:Villains Category:Elemental masters Category:Bamos Category:Darkness Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Light Knight Category:Last Light Category:Doomsday Category:His Return Category:Closing the Circles Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Gilded Age Category:Fire 'N Ice